Shattered Memories
by VanSloan
Summary: Botan has not been visiting the human realm and why is that?could it be that kurama hadbroken her heart?another mission and disater came only to erase her memories,memories of her friends and him.will she fall for the same thing and ruin her heart twice?
1. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Hey, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho it belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi and Funimation Production and that is all.

A/N: I hope you enjoy another fanfic about Kurama and Botan!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sleep over**

Six months had pass since Botan visited her friends in the Living World and most of her friends started to worry especially Koenma and the others from Spirit World. She was not lively as normal, as she head back to Spirit World Koenma was standing by the front door. Botan landed from the sky and asked,

"Is there something wrong sir?" Koenma looked at her and answered with a sigh,

"Well I came from the Living World to check if everything was alright and so, you have a message from Keiko that you'll be meeting her at her place for tonight. She said she want to a get together time with you."

She gave a sigh and said,

"Alright I'll be on my way to her place."

**That night**

That night Botan went to Keiko's house and how it has been an indeed six months since she last visited Keiko's house. She was wondering why Keiko would invite her for a sleep over. She opened the door and saw Keiko's parents.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura is Keiko here?" she asked. The parents smiled at her and Keiko's mother answered,

"Yes dear, she's at her room you can go up stairs, she has been waiting for you for quite a while."

Botan bowed at the two and started to head to Keiko's room, as she reach into her room she knocked at the door then took a deep breath just to put her fake bubbly personality take over. The door slid open and she said in a fake cherry voice,

"Hello Keiko! What's up long time no see?"

Keiko was surprise then started to embrace her friend and cried,

"Oh Botan, I was so worried I thought you wouldn't come it has been six months since I last saw you!"

Botan who could not breathe out of Keiko's embrace said,

"Keiko, I can't breathe! You're hugging me to tight!"

After the welcoming, Keiko and Botan talked about certain subjects and what she has been missing for the last few months.

"So you and Yusuke are getting married next summer? That's amazing just don't forget to invite me alright?"

Keiko could sense that Botan is not what she use to be and asked in a sad voice,

"Why didn't you visit us fro the last few months?"

Botan can sense that Keiko is getting suspicious and lied,

"I was doing a lot of work in the office especially ferrying the souls of the dead could be tiring so I didn't have time to visit." she started laughing at herself and scratched the back of her head.

Keiko looked at her in concern then protested.

"You're lying; tell me what really happen to you, Botan. I know that something happen to you and I bet you wouldn't tell me."

"Now why would I lie to you? I was just busy at Spirit World," she lied,

She would not want Keiko to know what had happen to her and she did not want to lie to her friend. Keiko looked at her straight in the eye and said,

"Did something happen to you and Kurama?"

As Botan heard the name that cause her pain she turned around with her bangs covering her eyes and said so called chipper voice,

"It's not that, why would I be concern about Kurama he's just a friend."

Keiko held Botan's hands for she know she was about to weep, she then told her in a comforting voice,

"It's because you love him and I indeed know how you feel about him. Would you tell me what really happen?"

Tears were forming in her eyes and teardrop by teardrop, she covered her face with her hands.

"I couldn't stop…I couldn't stop think about him, ever since that day I can't help but not look at him anymore." she sobbed.

Keiko gave her a caring hug and she felt sorry what had happen to her friend and wanted to know,

"It would help if you tell me what happen.," she advised.

Botan wiped tears away then nodded.

"Ever since Yusuke came back from Makai, I always came by to Kurama's office where his father had work, since Hiei doesn't visit him anymore I thought if I walk with him he wouldn't feel lonely."

Botan started what happen as she explains it to Keiko.

**Six months before**

Kurama was walking out of his job until he heard someone call out his human name,

"Hey Shuiichi how was work?" said the voice.

Kurama thought it was one of his former classmates flirting with him and started to ignore the voice.

"If you start ignoring me Kurama that means I'll be going back.," said the voice,

Kurama's eyes widen then turned his body around to look who was calling his demon name, but when he turned, the person was gone.

As he turned back, again Botan cried out,

"Boo!"

Kurama was startled then took a deep breath.

"Botan, you startled me. You shouldn't sneak up on me on a time like this." he sighs again.

"Well you just ignored me and so instead of saying your human I called out your real name instead." she answered. She held one of her arms on her back and started to laugh.

It was already evening and they spent their time in the park where all they did was talk.

"Koenma hasn't yet confessed to Ms. Ayame yet, I see that he's still shy to tell his feelings to her." Kurama said,

Botan replied.

"Yes, all I know is that he kept telling me when the time is perfect he could tell her."

"That I know will take a while." he said,

The two started laughing and Botan said as she looked at the sun which is going down,

"You know it gets pretty lonely without Hiei around."

"Yes, it's quite quiet without him having him pest Kuwabara and Yusuke." he answered,

"Don't you feel a bit well…lonely without him around you since you two is close friends?" she asked.

"No, it's because I at least have a friend to talk to." he turned to her and smiled.

Botan did not know what she was doing and she lifted her head and kissed Kurama straight to his lips. Kurama stiffen and at the same time he was surprise what Botan had did, he then let go of her and said,

"I'm sorry," he rejected her kiss and moved away from her.

Botan's eyes widen on what she had done and as her bangs covered her amethyst eyes, she replied with a smile that wasn't her usual,

"I should be the one who says sorry; the sunset was getting to me. Please forgive my behavior."

She looked at Kurama, who did not dare to look back said,

"I should be going home; my mother might get worried about me."

As Kurama left, her face was streaked with tears then flew off back to Spirit World.

**End**

Botan finished her story but could not stop crying; Keiko tried to comfort her friend and said,

"It's alright Botan, maybe you did it too soon I suggest that you have to wait a little longer so he could return your feelings."

That night the two fell asleep but Botan could not stop thinking about that evening with Kurama and she whished it never happen.

* * *

A/n: Ok I am done with this chap and I hope you enjoy this, just do not forget to review me! 


	2. Botan's New Abillity

**A/n: **I am finally back! It really took a month and a half to fix my computer and now it is alive and well! I am very sorry if you all have to wait but here is a reward for your patience!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Botan's New Ability**

It was already dawn and Botan's communication mirror started beeping waking only Botan but not Keiko. She stood up and not waking her sleeping friend and reached her device. She rushed outside and opened it waited for a signal for whoever it is; Koenma's face suddenly appeared and said in a rushing voice,

"Botan, I need you to get Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly as possible, it's an emergency!"

Botan looked at her boss and asked, "Sir is there something wrong? I mean…I need to now what happened."

"I'll tell you later, hurry now we don't have enough time left I'll meet you three at Genkai's temple. I'll be getting Kurama on my way." he said, Botan was in deep tough why Koenma was rushing her and did not listen to his last sentence. She looked at her communicator and inquired,

"Sir, why are you-" she stopped and looked at her communicator which was blank knowing Koenma had hanged up at her.

**At the temple**

Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were arriving at the temple and they met up with Koenma who rushed them to hurry up.

"There is no time left so you three hurry up!" he said. Yusuke was irritated and answered,

"Will you hold you diapers? We just arrive here and do you know how many stairs are here?"

The four entered the temple where they met up with Genkai and Yukina; Kuwabara was very excited to see Yukina and started giving her complements. They all waited for Kurama inside where Yukina was about to serve tea for all of them. Botan was feeling nervous on seeing Kurama and Kuwabara started,

"Ya know, it's been a while since we've seen you Botan, what's up?" she then stopped her silence and answered in a low tone,

"Well, you know all lot of things had been going on lately in Spirit World I guess I didn't have time to visit."

"B.S" said Yusuke, Botan flinched knowing Yusuke was right. Yusuke was about to question her but Kurama came in and said,

"I'm sorry for my delay, I had to do a lot of convincing on my father about going here and I'm glad he took me out."

"That's fine, just sit down and listen on what Koenma has to say." said Genkai who was sipping on her tea.

Botan turned her head down not looking at the fox demon, Koenma knew she'll be feeling uneasy seeing him but,

'_She has to get over it 'cause right know Hiei's not here and we need her back up.' _he said to himself.

All of them sat down quietly while Yukina place there tea to the said so they could all listen to Koenma and the new mission.

"Ahem, well there was a report of a demon who had been crossing over spirit and human word and it's a big threat to us from Spirit World more then Human World." he stated.

"So you're saying all we have to do is kick this demon's ass right? Well that's easy." said Yusuke, he punched his right fist into his left palm and wanted some demon ass kicking.

"Not just that, I need you all to be careful. This demon is not your ordinary one; you see this one is the last of its kind." Koenma added.

"What do you mean by, 'this demon is a threat to you people of Spirit World'?" Kuwabara asked seriously.

"I'm glad you asked that Kuwabara, his named is Utsushi-no-senai, Utsushi means: copy the rest is nothing p he has the ability to copy the powers of our people." he answered his question.

"I'm curious, how does he exactly copy your people's abilities?" Kurama asked, Koenma looked at him in a serious way and said,

"From what I remember, he mostly targets it on the ferry girls and women, but one of his abilities is called shape-shift into anything and anyone; which worries more because he can imitate ones personalities and abilities."

Yusuke started yawning and went for the door and said,

"That's it? Just keep our guard up, that's easy. Man, I thought that we're gonna have some action and we just need Me, Kurama, the hag, and the big lug, no prob."

Koenma cleared his throat and said,

"Actually, Genkai won't be part of this mission." he turned to Botan and nodded at her.

"Botan would be Hiei's substitute."

She rose up silently and everyone but Kurama stared at her. Kuwabara broke off the silent and said,

"Why would you want Botan with us? You said this demon person kills ferry girls right? So what's the point if she couldn't fight?" Yusuke nodded in agreement and added,

"He's right, she's just gonna get in the way and its best if you leave the action to us without any distraction." he stuck his hands on his pants then turned back.

Botan growled silently and started to head outside before Yusuke. Everyone followed her where she headed to an entrance of a dark forest filled with dark energy. She stood at the entrance and started to glow pink and then the light had covered then faded. From her pink kimono, she was now dressed in a long pink tunic where it symbolizes a flower. She stood still and everyone was observing on what she is doing. She shut her eyes gracefully then pink flowers appeared on her hands then started flowing around her. Everyone was curious what she was up to then Kuwabara said, "It smells like flowers but not like Kurama's…especially fresh water." He walked up to her but suddenly he felt a barrier and said,

"What the…she trapped herself inside the barrier, is she nuts!" Yusuke touched the barrier with his hand then asked Koenma in a serious tone,

"Alright Koenma, what's going on here?"

"You made her angry Yusuke, since you said she was only a distraction you finally pulled the trigger. You're all going to see her true nature and why Utsushi wants to kill us." Koenma replied. Everyone then heard Botan chanting mystical words as if she was singing. A loud noise came and about three humongous demons approached her, Kuwabara then yelled,

"Holy snap, Botan's going to fight those big daddies?"

"exactly." said Koenma.

"Her energy is delicious let's go get her." said the demon on the middle.

"Yes, she not even moving is this fear I say?" asked the one in the right.

"I don't care what it is I'm starving." said the one in the left.

They then all ran to her fiercely then the demon on the middle was about to crush her but she disappeared. The three demons were searching for her, but the middle demon suddenly fallen to pieces and behind it was Botan who was now holding a long scythe. Her eyes opened glowing pink, she suddenly said in a cold voice,

"If you don't want to end up like your friend here, I suggest you leave and go back to Demon World."

**Outside the barrier**

"I see my training with her did pay off after all. I will say this but she is indeed a worthy pupil." said Genkai, Yusuke looked at her in surprise and said,

"You mean you trained Botan without me knowing?"

"Why do you need to know? I don't give out information about my pupils." she answered.

"So Yusuke, I guess you shouldn't underestimate her and the power she has inside." Koenma added.

"Yea, I say you're right." he answered…

**Inside the barrier**

Botan had already killed two of the demons and there was one left.

"Should I let you live or die?" she asked.

The demon whimpered then started running for its life saying,

"Please, I beg you don't kill me."

She looked at the demon and said in a calm yet cold voice,

"You reek of dead human and I do hate that." she then shifted in front of the demon that fell from the ground begging for mercy.

"Do you think I'll let you live after you've killed a human?" she asked, the demon looked at her after hearing her question then she said lastly,

"I guess not, for all the sins you've done, you should be punish." she stabbed the scythe into the abdomen part of the demon then the barrier suddenly faded and so did her scythe she was holding and the cloths had turned back to her kimono. Everyone stood in silent as Botan approached the group.

"Botan, you sounded cold when you kill off those demons, what happened?" Koenma asked. She sighs deeply and said in a normal voice,

"I only wanted to scare them to death Koenma sir." everyone stared at her then Koenma continued,

"Very well, now you all know about Botan's new ability and how useful she is. I'll be waiting in Spirit World for any report." he then vanishes.

"Well then let's kick some ass!" Yusuke said excitedly.

"Then I'll lead the way." said Botan with out any hesitation.

"Hey, I'm the leader!" he cried,

"Don't start with me Yusuke, I know this demon as well as you," she answered.

"Be careful Botan, don't push yourself." Yukina warned her. Kuwabara came in and grabbed Yukina's hand and said,

"Yukina my beloved, as we journey our paths in separate ways I will pray to see your angelic face and hope I'll - OW!" Yusuke grabbed in the ear and said,

"Will you ever shut that crap up Kuwabara; we have a mission to finish so stop flirting!"

Yukina waved at the four who were now leaving the temple.

Outside the Temple

"So where are we headed Ms. Leader?" Yusuke asked rudely since he never had been replaced by a girl.

"After reading about this demons kind, I heard he resides somewhere in a forest called 'the Forest of Bloody Demise' it's a forest connected to both the Demon and Human World." she answered.

Kurama who was besides Kuwabara couldn't help but wonder if Botan is mad at him for rejecting her, those couples of months and why they're not speaking. He felt uneasy about changes she had and didn't tell anyone about her training with Genkai.

"We're here," said Botan, they walk through the forest which was more like a swamp. It smells moist and everywhere was full of dead trees.

"You boys better keep your guard up, you don't know when he'll pop up and get you." she warned them.

A bush that was to the side of them rustled and Botan was about to launch an attack, but then a tiny white rabbit.

"It's a rabbit." Yusuke stated, Botan looked at the rabbit and was skeptical about it, and so was Kurama who was thinking why would an animal of the Human World would be doing at a place in the forest.

"Aw, it's adorable, come here lil'-"

"Don't touch it!" Kurama and Botan yelled in unison.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at the two then Yusuke said,

"What, it's just a rabbit. What would it do?"

Botan lifted up her index finger concentrated her spirit energy on it then yelled,

"Spirit Gun!" a small pink energy ball formed on her finger tip then into the rabbit. The rabbit then looked at blasted then hissed and was about to transform, but the blast killed it.

"Wait a sec that rabbit was a demon after all? But…how why didn't we sense it!" Kuwabara said in a confuse way.

"Of course it was! The reason why I suspect it was fishy was that the rabbit's fur was white." Botan said on her normal voice.

"Yea and so?" Yusuke added.

"Winter just past months ago! So the rabbit should be on its natural color instead of its winter coat get it?" she made it clear to him.

"Yea whatever you're saying I'm not some kind of animal person so why won't you explain it Kurama." Yusuke asked him.

Botan started to pout at Yusuke who wasn't actually listening to her and making Kurama explain.

"well, just as what Botan said about its coat I have another fact that someone must of kept it in a place where it was cool for it to change color and-" his sentence was then interrupted by Botan who was yelling.

"You boys done talking? If you are them help me here that rabbit was actually a distraction!"

She was actually fighting off two demons with a crescent shaped scythe and the demons were using two edge blade sword s against her then she kept dodging when the other demon was striking her. Demons started appearing from the black forest making everyone fight.

As some of the demons fled they heard a voice coming out from the dark,

"I see you brought a delicious ferry girl with you I appreciate the gift."

"The only gift we're giving you is your face turn' in ugly, so come out and fight." Yusuke answered as his index finger started glowing. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan were all ready to fight the demon that they were about kill.

"I guess I'm still wanted in Spirit World just for killing correct?" said the demon.

"Yes, I suggest it is wise if you turn yourself over to us." Kurama suggested.

"Wrong!" he yelled jumping to Botan, she then shield herself with her scythe and said,

"If you want me so badly why won't you try fighting the boys?"

"No I can't my dearest I'm really in the mood to get you and nyhehehehe."

Botan was disgusted at this demon and how he had and urges to have sex with her she suddenly shifted to Yusuke letting him fight instead.

"Geez thanks for hogging this ass-hole now I can have some action!" Yusuke said.

"It's alright you can have him he's all yours!" she said disgustedly.

Demons started appearing again fighting the other three.

"God, Urameshi there's a lot these freaks all we have to do is just kick their tails."

"Well that's our job stupid what do you think we ain't gonna kiss any babies here are we." Yusuke answered excitedly while fighting Utsushi-no-senai.

The demon then shifted to the back of Yusuke and warned,

"If you keep talking you won't have any attention on me which makes it easier to kill you."

He then punched Yusuke in the face sending him to the ground; he looked at Kurama then smiled.

"You are next to die." he said,

"No, not yet until I defeat you."

The two started to battle one another when he grabbed Kurama's whip then started to chant. Botan exactly knew what he was saying and pushed Kurama back.

"Get out aaah!" the blast went to her and without thinking she took her scythe and threw it to Senai only wounding him on the leg. The blast got stronger and it struck Botan into a huge boulder knocking her out.

"BOTAN!" yelled the boys.

Yusuke was feeling irritated seeing Botan in the ground now covered in blood then heard Senai talking,

"Hn, you just made waste a good ferry girl. Never mind I can always get another." he looked at Yusuke, who was now covered with black tattoos around his body and yelled,

"You bastard you'll pay for what you've done to her!"

The rage was getting into Yusuke and he was out of control fighting Senai. Kuwabara and Kurama finished fighting the demons and went to Botan who was knocked unconscious.

"This is the end, I don't care if Spirit World wants you, I'm gonna kill ya for what you just done." Yusuke said in anger his index finger was glowing ready for launch and Senai looked at him and laugh.

"Ahahahaha, the girl….once she wakes up she won't be herself anymore remember that. I'll be glad if you send me to hell."

Yusuke got more pissed and instead of shooting off his head he punched the hell out of him then Senai had stopped breathing. Yusuke had known that he killed him and didn't give a crap and just dumped his body like it was nothing.

Yusuke took a look at Botan and said,

"We better take her to Genkai before it's too late."

The two nodded and Kurama carried her bridal style.

**To the temple**

The three fighters had come back to the temple and Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru, and Genkai waited for them outside. Yukina and Keiko were at shock when they saw Botan in Kurama's arms.

"Oh my God, what happened to Botan!" cried Keiko with concern.

"She's just unconscious Keiko, don't worry she'll be fine." said Yusuke she patted her shoulder for comfort. Keiko looked at Yusuke whose cloths were all torn not to mention he was filled with bruises making Keiko even more worried.

Everyone especially Koenma who just arrived were all inside. Yukina had done her job healing the three boys then to Botan.

"She's alright, she just needs rest." Yukina said, tears were forming out of her eyes and said,

"I hope she wakes up." Kuwabara then held her hand and started comforted her,

"Don't worry my love Botan will be ok I promise you." Yukina's face lit up a little knowing he was cheering her up.

Kurama was outside thinking, he felt guilty for what he had done. First off he was still guilty about Botan being hurt and another was not able to understand her feelings of love for him.

"I see you're still feeling guilty for what you done with the ferry girl." said Hiei who just came from out of nowhere.

Kurama looked at him with the eyes of guilt then answered,

"If only I had understood, if only I had understood more about this demon, if only-"

"Look Kurama, this isn't your fault and I bet the ferry girl wouldn't appreciate it if you keep feeling like an idiot." Hiei interrupted. He looked at Kurama once more then sighs deeply then said lastly,

"She saved your life and you owe her something." he then vanish from the darkness.

"Botan you mustn't get up!" Kurama heard Yukina's voice then went to Botan's room.

Botan was trying to get up and saw Kurama then said,

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

Everyone gasped then Keiko said,

"Botan, don't you remember us? We're your friends!"

"Botan? Is that who I am? I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you all are." Botan replied in a confuse tone.

**

* * *

A/n: Oh my god this took me up seven pages! Well at least it is getting to the fun part and I know this took me a lot of time because it took me on night just to think of everything! Well actually the story was actually from my dream. See yea!**


	3. Shattered Memories

**A/n: Here is Chapter 3 so enjoy!

* * *

**

Recap:

"Botan, don't you remember us? We're your friends!"

"Botan? Is that who I am? I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you all are." Botan replied in a confuse tone.

**Chapter 3**

**Shattered Memories**

"May I ask where I am and who you are all?" Botan asked politely with a confuse tone.

Keiko started to cry and left the room along with Yusuke. Kurama kneeled down close to her and explained,

"Your name is Botan, are you sure you don't even remember us?" Botan started nodding her head from side to side and said,

"I swear, I don't even know who all of you are! Please tell me who you all are and what am I doing here?" she wanted to know who they really are and why she could not remember anything not even her own name!

Kurama nodded and said, "I apologize if I'm confusing you, but you are known as Botan and-"

"Just what I have expected." Koenma interrupted, everyone looked at him and he continued,

"She lost all her memories and I mean everything." Kurama, Koenma, and Genkai joined Yusuke and Keiko in the living room where they could all discuss the situation without Botan hearing them.

"How so," Kurama asked in concern. Koenma shut his eyes feeling regretful and responded,

"Just this morning one of the spirit guides was killed, she wasn't any spirit guide she was the eldest out of the girls and her job was to suppress the memories of the chosen spirits to be guides of the Spirit World. As you can see, Botan died long time ago before Sensui worked for me. She was one of the chosen girls that my father chose and so the on who died, Umeko, suppressed her former life and now since Senai killed her and took control of her powers he had already obtain her abilities to do what he pleases."

"So, you're saying Botan will not remember us anymore?" Keiko said in a teary tone, Yusuke embraced her in comfort for she started to cry again. Koenma sigh and looked at his friends who were feeling sad.

"I'm sorry, it can not be done." he replied also in a somber tone. Genkai looked at them and shut her eyes in a sad way.

"It is because of me," Kurama said sadly, everyone looked at the fox demon and continued, "He was chanting while he took my whip, but Botan purposely pushed me aside and took the hit instead of me."

Koenma looked at him and he did felt a bit angry about what happened to Botan and hid his anger and said,

"She saved your life so you should be grateful, she was not only my employee she was also my friend. So I suggest you owe her Kurama."

Kurama stepped out and walked to Botan's room. He peeked in her room and saw her talking to Yukina and Kuwabara, what made him shock was to see her laughing. Nevertheless, it was not her real laugh; it was more like another person. Botan notice Kurama outside, turned her head, look at him with a smile, and said in a loving tone,

"Hey you, what are you doing outside? You're gonna catch a cold if you stay too long."

Kurama entered the room and said,

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but I was just watching you three laughing and I was wondering why?"

Botan started giggling and answered,

"Well, Kuwabara told us this story about your friend Yusuke who's always gets in trouble from his girlfriend Keiko."

Kuwabara then said,

"We were just making her feel better, isn't that right my beloved Yukina?" Yukina placed her hand on her mouth and laughed,

"Heehee, Kazuma really told us a funny story!" she then started giggling along with Botan and Kuwabara was just blushing on Yukina's complement then smiled.

The laughter had faded and Botan looked at Kurama with a happy smile and said,

"By the way, you haven't told me your name." Kurama smiled back and replied,

"You can call me Kurama, it's nice to meet you." he gave a bow and she did the same. After the introduction, she went on talking to Yukina and Kurama felt she was different even if she sees her taking to Yukina likes nothing has happen, he could not help but to think that Botan became another person.

It was getting late, everyone was returning home, and sadly, Kuwabara did not want to leave. Kurama was the last person to leave but Genkai came out and said,

"Kurama, since Botan had this mess, I want you to spend time with her; explaining who she is and who you all are." Kurama looked at her in question and she continued,

"Since you owe her, you should help her out. Since I trust you with her and you are more convincing then Yusuke, I see that you could return some of her memories." Kurama nodded and answered,

"Of course, I'll come by here tomorrow. Good night."

Xxx

Kurama came by the temple in the afternoon and he knocked at the door. Botan suddenly appeared inside and greeted him with a smile.

"You shouldn't get up since you were hurt yesterday," he said in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm actually fine all thanks to Yukina, But I still have to keep this bandage on my head. Master Genkai told me that you were going to help me out, am I right?"

He nodded then smiles in agreement.

The two were sitting outside talking about whom she really is and it made her not believe everything what Kurama said.

"So, I work for Koenma as a spirit guide and I am also Yusuke's assistant as a Spirit Detective?… I don't know that sounds like a mixed up story, hearing that I'm not human could be hard to believe.," she said, she looked at him and he was leaning on the wall looking at the sky.

"I'm sorry what I saying is making you think it's not true, but I came here only to make you believe who you really are, because you are our friend." he said, he looked at her then she started waving her hands from side to side and said,

"No, I'm saying that I don't believe you or nothing but …I know little about myself and I wondering about who you all our. If I did lose my memories then I wanted to know who my friends are."

Kurama nodded that he understand and started what he remember what Yusuke had told him about his first death, then in thirty minutes each he went telling about Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei, Yukina, Genkai, Koenma, and Shizuru. He was about to talk about himself next, but what they notice it was evening and Kurama knew he should go knowing his mother might get worried.

"I apologize; I should be heading home right now. I don't want my mother to worry about me," he said, they both looked at each other and the wind was caressing with the cheeks then Botan said in a gentle voice,

"It's alright you could always come by and we could have a chat if you like." she smiled at him and Kurama felt uneasy that the smile that she always had was now like Yukina's.

ever since the conversation, Kurama had visited Botan several times and not just telling her about everything she has to know, he had also came by to talk to her about things beyond what they're suppose to talk about. (A/n: It is not what you all think!)

Kurama felt different around Botan and he felt he wanted to be more close to her, to protect, and to be with her. He knew why the former Botan had feelings for him back then, but why he was feeling the same thing towards the woman that is not really she. Without thinking he suddenly said to her,

"Botan," he called her,

"Hmm?" she looked at him and thinking what's he was going to say.

"I-I was wondering, if you like to… if you're not busy…do you want to do something else besides staying her and talk?" he stuttered, she looked at him and smile at the same time she had a thoughtful expression then asked,

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

Kurama did not want her to see that he was blushing and so he waited for an answer until, she sighs then said,

"I'll ask Master Genkai if it would be alright. Besides you deserve my thanks!" Kurama looked at her then he tried to correct her,

"It's not really a date, I just wanted you to see how the city is like and we could always stop by at Keiko or Yusuke's house."

She stands up and she held up her hand to Kurama and said in a happy tone,

"I don't really care what it is, but we could at least get some exercise out of the temple."

Kurama grabbed her hand then she pulled him up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then," he said,

"Yup, but one more thing." she said, Kurama looked at her wondering what she was going to say until,

"You could let go of my hand know Kurama." he looked at his hand then let go of it. He was embarrassed about his action then he looked at her again. She was smiling at him then winked.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean It." she started laughing at him then he started to laugh with her.

* * *

**A/n: ok done with this one and I need to finish my other story so far in this chap, Kurama has feelings for Botan, but will she return his feeling ? See ya!**

**P.S. : i was wondering if this fanfic is worth reading so tell me if it's not 'cuz i don't mind! D**


	4. A Romantic Date?

**A/n: I really know how you guys feel about Kurama right now, but let's see what happen if he's the one heart broken. And another thing I forgot to clear is that only Koenma and Keiko are the only people who knows about what happened to Botan and Kurama.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**A Romantic Date?**

"Oh, this is so wonderful Botan!" said Yukina in happiness, she started giggling when Botan told her that she will be with Kurama for the whole day.

"Yukina, this isn't some date, he told me that he wanted me to see the city and he also said will be dropping off to Keiko's place." Botan said, she was wearing pink dress that was down pass her knees and with that, she wore a red blazer.

"I don't know, look at you, you're so beautiful that it looks like you're going on a date with him!" Yukina said, she look at Botan and she asked her,

"Well, Yukina, how do I look?"

"Very Beautiful Botan!" she answered with a smile, a knock from the shoji came from outside and they both walk outside.

Botan slid the shoji and it revealed Kurama who was smiling.

"Well hello Kurama, you're kinda early," she said . Kurama was dressed in green buttoned shirt with white stripes and blue jeans.

"I'm sorry but the it would take two hours to get into another train so I decided to come early. Why? You're not ready yet?" he asked,

"It's alright, I'm ready to go anyway." she answered then she slid the who shoji open revealing her whole body to let her out. Kurama felt someone just stabbed him in the back of how beautiful Botan was.

Botan noticed that Kurama was staring at her then she said in a playful tone,

"You know fox boy, if you keep on staring at me, we won't be able to go anywhere." he then got himself back from staring at Botan and started to slap himself gently.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I wasn't…I-I mean I-" he was actually stuttering and blushing at the same time but then her finger covered his mouth and said,

"I think it's better off that we just go, I mean, eh?" she stopped and saw Kurama turning beet red. She was acting dumbfounded and she asked,

"Kurama, y-your f-face, it's the same as the color of your hair? A-are you sick or something?"

'_Why am I acting like this all of a sudden? I feel even more strange then yesterday.'_ he said to himself, Botan kept calling his name for an answer then finally he said,

"I'm sorry Botan, I was actually stun how the way you dress."

"What! You mean you don't like it?" she cried, a bead of sweat drop came out of him then he waved his hands from side to side and cried back,

"No it's not that really, I-"

"Um, you guys it's been already five minutes and you two aren't doing anything but talk. Is there something wrong?" Yukina came outside and she didn't know that Kurama and Botan were still in the temple and the two looked at the little ice demon then Botan answered,

"Well actually nothings wrong we were just-"

"Talking Yukina, we were just talking. Actually, we were about to go on our way," Kurama finished her sentence, he gave a wink as a signal then Botan said,

"Yes, yes I agree, we must hurry before the train leaves us."

Yukina looked at the two then smile,

"Well I hope you guys that the train won't leave, but you only fifteen minutes left before the train leaves and going down the stairs takes you maybe ten minutes if you run." Yukina said. Botan was shock that it takes ten minutes is you run going from the stairs and to the train, Kurama knew she felt uneasy about it then he said,

"Well, I guess we'll be going now."

Botan then followed Kurama outside the temple, when they reached outside Botan looked surprise of how there were so many steps.

"Wow! I never knew there were so many steps!" she said in amazement. Kurama looked at her then had a plan on his mind.

"Botan,"

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked.

"I'm sorry about what I'm going to do this to you, but forgive me."

"What in the world are you,- whoa what are you doing!"

Kurama lifted her up bridal style then with speed he ran down the stairs. Botan who was yelling out of fright held onto his shirt tight hoping not to fall.

O x O x O

After riding on the train, the two were both walking on the sidewalk talking about anything they could think of until,

"Hey handsome what a cute girlfriend you have there," said a woman who was vending jewelry on the streets.

The two looked at the young woman about seventeen years old (A/n: Kurama's now 21) who has ebony hair and continued her sentence with a smile.

"Why won't you buy something for her?"

Botan started blushing and said to herself,

'_Eh, a-a-a date? No that can't be can it?'_

"H-hold on, this isn't a d-date and uh-" she said, but no one was listening to her and she saw Kurama talking to the vendor.

'_Oh dear, this isn't a date! Or, is it?'_ she then started shaking her head then she looked at Kurama who was still talking then she continued to say to herself,

'_That can't be, I just know the guy a few days ago, and I know he just act like an older brother and, and-'_

"Botan is something wrong?" Kurama interrupted her thoughts. He looked at her in concern then Botan answered quickly,

"No. I'm fine I was just thinking that's all !" she then gave him a smile for showing him his concern and then held her hand making her face turn red. She closed her eyes and when it was over she heard him say,

"There you go,"

She opened her eyes and found a silver bracelet on her wrist with a rose on the left and a peony to the right. And in the middle was her name. she looked at him and said,

"Thank you so much,"

"I'm glad you like it." he said softly.

**Xxx**

The two continued walking and they finally reached the Yukimura Restaurant, Kurama opened the shoji and Botan was the first to come in. Keiko and Yusuke were serving some of the costumers they have , Keiko spotted Botan and cried,

"Oh my, Botan what are you doing here?" she then walked up Botan then she stopped when she spotted Kurama.

"Oh, hi Kurama." since Botan visited that night she couldn't help but get herself worried about what she had told her.

"We just came here to visit you guys since Kurama said that it's almost closing hours." Botan said cheerfully.

Yusuke spotted his fiancée talking to both the two people they knew and he cried out,

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"They're just visiting," Keiko answered, she then looked at the two then asked,

"Why won't you join us for dinner, and don't worry the food is on the house."

**Xxx**

After eating Keiko said with a fake smile,

"Botan, why won't we have a little girl talk?"

She then nodded in reply then Yusuke started yawning then he headed outside along with Kurama.

As the two girls were alone Botan asked,

"Is there something you wanna talk about?"

Keiko carried some of the plates and bowls and so did Botan. As they headed to the kitchen Keiko answered,

"H-how do you feel about Kurama?" she then stuttered and cursed herself mentally. Botan looked dumbfounded and repeated,

"What I think about Kurama?" she then placed her index finger under her chin and think about the subject. She then asked,

"What do you mean by how I feel? As in what?"

Keiko gave a sigh and she knew what was coming and then smiled.

"Well, do you like him in any sort?" she asked. She wanted to know if this new Botan have feelings for Kurama just like the former. She looked at Botan who was still dumbfounded and was wondering about the question.

"Hmm, well I could say that he's like the first brother I ever had!" she started smiling and giggling, Keiko in the other hand felt sad on the inside knowing that the friend she really had is really gone. Botan suddenly looked at Keiko and asked,

"Are you alright?"

Keiko suddenly reacted and gave of a smile saying,

"Oh, my goodness of course, I was just thinking so don't worry about me!"

"Uh, o-okay," she said with her eyes widen and a bead of sweat drop appeared on her hair.

**Xxx**

Yusuke and Kurama were outside the shop and as they were about to talk, Yusuke pulled out his cigarette from his pocket lit it up with a lighter.

"Since when did you started smoking?" Kurama asked in a suspicious tone.

"Before I first died, don't worry it's my second and I'm part demon so I won't get killed that easy." he answered calmly.

The wind started blowing their hair and it was quiet, peaceful until Yusuke asked,

"I heard about what Genkai asked you to do, hell she only told me not even Keiko or Kuwabara knows. So did you make any efforts?"

Kurama first gave a sigh showing a sign for a 'no'.

"Sadly I didn't bring any, but I did a little convincing to make her believe all of it."

Yusuke to his cigarette out his mouth blowing of the smoke he said,

"I'm glad she believes you, but it will be hard bringing our Botan back."

Kurama looked at him a notice the sadness on his eyes wanting to have his friend back, after all, she was Yusuke's assistant not all that more like a sister to him. Yusuke was aware of Kurama then gave a fake laugh,

"Now don't you think I'm going to soft fox-boy ! You're not the only one who's gonna give her the attention!" he then patted his back to show him that he's going to be alright.

After Yusuke finished smoking, the two boys went inside and heard the girls giggling and Yusuke came to interrupt them and asked,

"Keiko are you telling her that stupid story of me sleeping with that stupid stuff animal."

Keiko pretended to pout and answered,

"Why, I mean," she then took something under the table and revealed a big blue bunny with a white spot on it's belly.

"doesn't little Puusuke look so ADORABLE!" she said in a cute tone. Kurama had a sweat drop on his hair and gave Keiko a half smile also it was making Yusuke embarrass.

"K-keiko! What are you talking about isn't that yours?" Yusuke cried nervously.

"Then why is the name Yusuke Urameshi written on the bottom?" Botan said teasingly holding on the stuffed animal showing the written name on the bottom.

Yusuke felt so embarrass as the girls continued laughing and not to mention Kurama's there to see his secret.

"Tch-uughh! This sucks! Kurama you wouldn't tell anyone about this will you?" his expression change and he was red all over from the embarrassment. Kurama gave him a half-smiled and answered,

"Um, yes I won't."

The laughter had faded and Yusuke asked,

"Are you two still on for your date?"

The two suddenly turned red and said unison,

"We're not on a DATE!"

Although Botan didn't yell and said it politely and Kurama did the opposite. Above that Kurama was redder then her. Keiko who was now holding Puusuke giggled and said,

"Then I guess you two should be going now, I mean my parents are coming back any moment and we should close down the shop."

Keiko tried to get use to Botan pretending it was her real friend. But then the idea of her being with Kurama after telling her side of the story, it's hard to believe it.

The two waved goodbye leaving Keiko and her fiancé alone, Keiko hugged the stuff animal and asked,

"Yusuke, do you think Botan has feelings for Kurama?"

"Don't know, I'm thinking the other way around. But to be honest I thought they like each other before the incident." he answered.

Keiko looked at him and gave a tender smile.

"Since when did you started to notice anything about love?"

"Uh, duh! Since you asked me to marry you!"

"What are you talking about? You're the one who proposed me and in front of own dad!" she threw the rabbit to him to catch and continued,

"And back then, I was about to dump you!"

"Yea, yea keep dreaming, but I got first dibs on you." he said lazily.

She lifted her eyebrow and replied,

"First dibs? Is that what you think? And prove it!"

A sly look came on his face and he threw the stuffed animal away from his site and pushed Keiko to the wall, surprisingly pressing his lips to hers. Keiko's expression was priceless! She never received any kisses from him and he was also a good one. The lights were dim and Keiko held on to his neck then suddenly,

(click) the lights turned on startling the two.

"Did we interrupt something?" Keiko's mom asked.

Keiko's face was tomato red and then she answered quickly,

"Mom, Dad….I-I can explain"

Her dad started laughing and said,

"Well I'll be this is the first time I ever see our Yusuke Urameshi finally kissing our daughter."

"Huh?" is all she can say.

She looked at Yusuke and he gave her a big smile. Her father went up to Yusuke and patted his shoulder and said,

"If only I had my camera and it would be a good Kodak moment of you two kissing in the dim light."

"DAD!" Keiko yelled in embarrassment.

**Xxx**

"Time sure flies when you're having fun, since it's six o' clock, do you want to go somewhere or would like to see?" he asked.

"I.. don't know, is there any place you would like to take me?" she asked innocently.

"Why won't we try out a movie? It's my treat."

Botan's face lit up and she nodded.

"Sure," she answered.

The two where picking and saw one that looked interesting and they didn't know it was about to start in one minute. They then went to buy the tickets and head for the door, as they sat on the chair of the theater.

**X o X o X**

The movie finally ended and they enjoyed the movie.

"That was a very nice movie, I kinda like the way that guy fights he's amazing!" Botan said,

"Yes, his attitude does remind me of Yusuke sometimes." Kurama answered.

"But I'm glad you enjoyed it." he added. He looked at his watch and it was already eight-thirty.

"Uh, I'll be heading for the restroom, would you mind if you wait for me?" Botan asked.

Kurama nodded and watched her head off to the restroom. He couldn't help but sigh and said to himself,

"Could it possibly be that I fallen for her?" he lifted the strands of hair in of his forehead and close his eyes for a moment then sigh once more.

**Xxx**

Botan got out of the restroom whipping her hands with her handkerchief , suddenly a man about in his thirties came up to Botan and said in a seducing tone,

"Well aren't you so pretty, are you alone?"

"No, I have someone with me, so will you excuse me." she said politely as she walked passed him then unexpectedly, the man grabbed her upper arm and gave a smirk then pushed her on the wall. Botan felt uncomfortable and she shut her eyes and plead,

"Please, my friend is waiting for me!"

"What's the hurry? Your friend can wait." he said.

The halls were empty and as he was going to lean on her a familiar voice came,

"Let her go!"

Botan reopened her eyes and saw Kurama grabbed the man's wrist.

"She belongs to me, touch her once more and I'll give you no mercy!"

His gripped had gotten tighter and the man yelled in pain, he then looked at the fox demon and notice his eyes turning from emerald to gold. Kurama then pushed him away from Botan and then he fled off.

Kurama turned his gazed to Botan who was now sitting on the carpet in a shock position, he went to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"N-no, I'm alright." she answered, she looked at him closely and smiled, she then continued,

"Thank you very much Kurama, if you hadn't show up I don't know what will become of me."

He returned the smile and offer a hand.

**X o X o X**

They left the theater and no one said a word. They were walking back to the train and as Kurama looked to his said avoiding her gaze and Botan looked up to the stars that twinkled one by one. She then lowered her head and asked curiously,

"Kurama, when you said, 'she belongs to me,' what did you meant for that?"

Kurama gasped silently and his face was pure red that he couldn't answer.

"Um, uh, t-that?" he stuttered.

The two went inside the train and then Botan asked again. Finally Kurama said,

"I only said that just to scare him, I mean if he thinks that we're only friends he'll just make things worst, so I thought of something else."

"Like what?" she asked again.

Kurama then turned around not letting her see him blushing.

"Y-you don't know?"

"No, not really." she said innocently.

(DING!) the bell of a train interrupted their conversation, Kurama gave a sigh of relief as Botan tilted her head to the left.

The two were now walking up the stairs and once again the silence . All they could hear was the sound of night crickets and croaking frogs, the sounds weren't annoying them, Botan giggled along the way hearing the music in her ears.

Kurama was glad she didn't asked him about her question and as he heard Botan's laughter and the night music, it was as if she was singing.

"I see that you love hearing the nightly music," Kurama ended the silence.

"It's beautiful, it's like a memory from a dream you know." she answered.

Kurama raised his eyebrow high, and asked,

"A memory of a dream? Do you mind if you tell me what it is it about?"

They continued walking up the stairs hearing the sound of music Botan explained,

"I don't know, I feel like it's a memory , but I also feel that's it just a dream," she looked at him in a sad way and continued,

"Heh, what am I saying it doesn't make sense, you might think I'm crazy,"

"No, I don't think what you're saying doesn't make sense or anything. Do you know what I think?" he questioned.

With innocent amethyst eyes, she waited for silence. They stopped on the fourth step of the stairs and e faced her, he then said in a soothing tone,

"I think, you're trying to remember who you are, if you had this dream it might mean that you'll be remembering the things you've forgotten."

He then shut his eyes and smiled, Botan started to laugh happily then smile.

"Thank you!" she said gratefully.

Then suddenly they started laughing at each other, the laughter had finally faded and Botan said,

"Well, this is good night!"

Kurama gave a nod and she made herself to the final step and as she stopped by the door,

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she cried, she looked at Kurama who was staring blankly then she ran up to him and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you very much for today Kurama!"

She then gave him a wink then left. Kurama's eyes widen in shock and he rubbed his cheek where she kissed it and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: wow, done already? Hn, I haven't update in this story for a long time, but I'll update sooner or later since I'm working on Broken Future just a few more chaps and it's done so then I'll move here later on. Ta-tah for now!**


	5. Botan's rejection & Kuramas Broken Heart

**CHAPTER 5**

**Botan's Rejection and Kurama's Broken Heart**

Ever since Kurama and Botan's first outing, the started enjoying themselves outside the temple. Kurama felt more comfortable when he is with Botan and every time Kurama brings her along, she felt as if she has an older brother with her. On Kurama's day off he asked if Botan would like to spend the whole afternoon with him and she thought it would be some kind sibling thing she then happily agreed. They first arrived to the ice cream parlor and bought an ice cream, Botan strawberry flavor with sprinkles and Kurama just ordered an ordinary vanilla ice cream. They sat outside the parlor and the weather was fine, Botan then asked,

"Say, Kurama. I was wondering... how did I loose my memories?"

Kurama never thought of her asking that question and guilt started building up inside.

He then looked at her then answered,

"You saved me, … we were on a mission for Koenma and well, you see," he turned his gaze to the side and Botan asked,

"What happened?"

He shut his eyes then sighs.

"Instead of me loosing my own memories, it was you who pushed me out of it."

She tilted her head and thought that was what his saying was true. He then forced a smile and said,

"I have you to thank for saving my life."

"Why? Why are you thanking me on something I don't remember?" she asked.

**Xxx**

After the conversation at the parlor, they haven't spoken. They then first came to the shore and finally Botan spoke.

"Kurama, if what I said earlier offended you, please accept my apology." she said as she played around with the sand using a stick.

He looked at her then reassures her.

"No, I'm all alright. I was just in deep thought that's all."

He then walk passed her then she followed.

"By the time we get to the park it will be evening and I heard from Yusuke that you like sunsets and stars am I right?" he asked with a smile.

She then nodded and held on to his arm with hers and said,

"Well, we better be going! We don't wanna make Mr. Sun wait for us do we?"

**Xxx**

They finally reached to the park and stopped by a fountain where they sat and waited the sun to go down.

"Just a few more minutes and till sundown and the stars will light up the sky!" Botan said with excitement.

"You're really excited just to see only a sunset and a bunch of stars." he commented.

"Well yes, I mean it's wonderful when it twinkles, especially when you're watching it with someone." she answered.

To wait for the sun to set they started having short conversation while looking at the sun as it turns from day to dusk. Botan notice it was dim and she started laughing excitedly as she spots the first star.

"Wow! Isn't that beautiful! It's even the first star." she said happily.

They were now admiring the stars that were appearing at the night sky. Kurama turned his head to Botan as she connecting the stars using her index finger.

'_Has she been this beautiful?' _he asked himself.

He then felt a tug on his shirt and looked at Botan.

"Look, it's a shooting star!"

He then looked at her again then to star that has fallen.

"It's wonderful," he whispered. Botan looked at him happily then she placed her hands together then closed her eyes and prayed for a wish.

'_Shooting star, I wish….' _

Kurama lifted his eyebrow and asked teasingly,

"Do you think just a fallen star could grant you a wish?"

She reopened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes, to me, the stars are the symbol of faith." she answered.

"And what was your wish?"

He stared at her beautiful eyes with his emeralds and then,

"I can't tell you. If I did, that means it will not come true." she said.

Her sky-blue locks haven't been in a pony-tail since the accident. She turned her head forward and the wind blew it against her cheek. It glistens beautifully when she started to smile.

And without thought, Kurama grabbed her by the shoulder then pressed his lips against her only bringing her shock. Her eyes widen and a she short flash inside her head.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm sorry, my mother might get worried." _said the voice. It then walked away from her bringing her tears.

**END**

She placed her arms on his chest then gently pushed him away. He was stuck in a daze then suddenly realizes what he had done and she looked at her speechless. Botan took a few steps away from him with her hair covering her bangs and said,

"Kurama…I should be going now," she turned back and continued,

"It's getting late and I don't Yukina to be worried…"

She started walking away from him then a few blocks she started running.

Kurama felt the sting of rejection and regretted his actions.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

**Xxx**

Botan finally arrived at the temple and she spotted Yukina feeding Puu. Yukina notice Botan and sensed something wasn't right. She then asked,

"Botan? Are you alright?" Both Yukina and Puu looked at her and Botan walked passed her.

"I'm alright, there's nothing to worry about. I don't feel so good so I'll go to bed early." she said sadly.

"But what about dinner?" Yukina tried to protest.

"I'm not hungry, I'm sorry."

She then passed by Genkai who just came outside to check what's wrong.

**Xxx**

Kurama arrived home and went straight to his room. His parents were feeling worried that there was something wrong and they wanted to help. Kurama lied back on his bed feeling guilty again, he then heard a knock on the door and it opened revealing his parents. He sat up then turned to his window.

"Shuiichi is something bothering you?" his mother asked. He looked at her and pretended to smile.

"I'm alright, I'm just…not in the mood to talk about it." he answered.

His mother looked worried and patted his back, she then asked.

"Then when you are in the mood to talk about it, and then let us know when you ready."

They then left the room leaving him and his newly arrived step brother. He then sat on Kurama's chair and asked,

"Did something happen between you and Botan?"

He looked at him a nodded. He was the only out of the house knew Kurama's relationship with her.

"I confess too early," he admits.

"You know, Shuiichi, a couple months ago you said Botan confessed her feelings to you and then when she came back; you started to fall for her. Brother may I ask what really happened to her?" Kakoda asked.

Kurama sighed then explained about what happened a different way.

"After six months she came back and well on that day she had an accident."

Kakoda looked at him then stayed quiet to listen to the whole explanation.

"On that afternoon she was hit and her boss explained to us, meaning our friends that she lost her memories."

He then bowed his head down covering his eyes with his bangs.

"We didn't loose hope, Master Genkai told me if I could help her bring back some of her memories and convince her who she really is."

"And as the day go by you started to fall in love with her." his brother finished the explanation for him. He then looked at him in a disappointed way,

"Shuiichi, you're not in love with her, you're just in love with the person who she's not really is…like a shadow."

Kurama knew he regretted everything what he did to her and he should have known that it could not be done.

**Xxx**

Botan was inside her room and she heard the shoji slid open, and she didn't look who it is.

"Botan is there anything you would like to ask, do tell me."

She knew the voice belonged to Genkai and she sat up not looking at her. Genkai sat close to her futon and crossed her arms.

"Did something happen to you today?" she asked motherly.

Botan sigh and suppressed her tears and said,

"Master Genkai, I don't want to talk about it right now, please can we talk another time?"

Genkai shut her eyes and nodded respectfully. After she left her room, Botan leaned her head onto her knees and wept silently.

**A/n: dramatic isn't it? Well schools coming up tomorrow and I haven't finished my first one! That's pure shit! School is going to rip me off.**


End file.
